


Obnoxious Fantasy

by Skye



Category: Urusei Yatsura
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu's private thoughts aren't even free from Lum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obnoxious Fantasy

Lum had always given her some kind of shock. Dropping down from space one day, she and her clan offered an unwanted noisy atmosphere, and later extending that to Shinobu's everyday life. With her loud, skimpy clothing, and equally nonconforming greenish hair, Shinobu couldn't hope to compete. She was just another plain girl in Lum's presence.

It was obnoxious.. But still, there was something about her. Whether Lum was stealing attention from her, teasing her over any number of things, ignoring her to participate in or cause various instances of insanity, or just plain confusing her by being close, making her angry over being with Ataru even though Shinobu was long over him... No matter what the situation, Shinobu couldn't, she wouldn't even want to, imagine a life without her.

Almost unwillingly, she often found herself imaging something much closer. She imagined Lum flirting shamelessly with her the way Shinobu often saw her do with others. She'd often imagine herself giving Lum the first refusal of her life. But at other times she'd imagine herself playing along, following Lum to a place where everyday annoyances didn't matter, and there'd be no boys to compete for her attention. Then, Shinobu imagined she'd give Lum a chance to get even closer to her. She wondered if even the Oni girl's kisses would shock her.


End file.
